Barney's Adventures series
Join Barney the Dinosaur and his friends as they travel to many new places, meeting new and old friends, and fighting against the forces of evil. Team Members: The 'New' Backyard Gang *Barney the Dinosaur *Holly Hobbie, Amy Morris, Carrie Baker *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Lucy, etc. *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittney, Jeanette, Eleanor *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Vanellope von Schweetz *Eloise Allies: *Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin *Cat in the Hat, Fox in Socks, etc. *Ms. Frizzle, Ralphie, Arnold, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Pheobe, Liz *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, etc. *Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Count, Oscar, etc. *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Deuce Gorgon, Holt Hyde, Jackson Jekyll, Heath Burns, Clawd Wolf, Robecca Steam, etc. *Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo *Scooby-Doo *Julie, Kiki, Ben, Leon, Skye, Jody *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, etc. *North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Frost, Sandy *He-Man, She-Ra, Madame Razz, etc. *Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Smurfette, etc. more coming soon... List of "Barney's Adventures" films: *''Barney's Adventures of Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party'' *''Barney's Adventures of Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes'' *''Barney's Adventures of Holly Hobbie and Friends: Secret Adventures'' *''Barney's Adventures of Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever'' *''Barney's Adventures of Holly Hobbie and Friends: Fabulous Fashion Show'' *''Barney's Adventures of Holly Hobbie and Friends: Marvelous Makeover'' *''Barney's Adventures of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' *''Barney and A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Barney Joins The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Barney Takes You to Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' *''Barney's Adventure At Hotel Transylvania'' *''Barney in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Barney's Adventures of Rise of the Guardians'' *''Barney and The Little Mermaid'' *''Barney and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Barney Meets Peter Pan'' *''Barney Discovers Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Barney in The Muppet Movie'' *''Barney presents The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Barney Joins The Muppets'' (2011) *''Barney's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Barney Celebrates A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Barney Gets Hoodwinked!'' *''Barney Gets Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' *''Barney's Adventures of Monster High: Ghouls Rule!'' *''Barney Goes to Jurassic Park'' *''Barney Goes to The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Barney Goes to Jurassic Park III'' *''Barney Meets Mary Poppins'' *''Barney Gets Some Hairspray'' (2007) *''Barney in Toy Story'' *''Barney in Toy Story 2'' *''Barney in Toy Story 3'' *''Barney Joins The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' *''Barney's Adventures of Follow That Bird'' *''Barney in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Barney and Cinderella'' *''Barney's Adventures of The Garbage Pail Kids Movie'' *''Barney, He-Man, and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword'' *''Barney Goes to Monsters, Inc.'' *''Barney Goes to Monsters University'' *''Barney Joins The Smurfs'' *''Barney Joins The Smurfs 2'' *''Barney meets Oz the Great and Powerful'' *''Barney and The Wizard of Oz'' *''Barney's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' more coming soon... Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki